Technical Field
This invention relates to a position guiding device, a position guiding method, and a position guiding program.
Description of Related Art
For a surveying operation, a measurement and installation work is performed to install a marker at a predetermined position by planting a stake using a surveying instrument such as a total station. During the measurement and installation work, the surveying instrument surveys a target position and guides an operator to an installation point (target position) to plant a stake at the target position. Here, the operator may move a collimation target (reflection part), which is provided at a pole and used as a reference for the positioning, to a predetermined horizontal coordinate position in accordance with the guidance of the survey, determine a vertical lower position of the horizontal coordinate position with a bubble tube provided at the pole, and then plant a stake at the appropriate installation point (target position).
In the above procedure, it is, however, not easy and convenient to move the collimation target to the predetermined horizontal coordinate position. Hence, there is known a technique in which a mobile terminal displays a current position and an installation point on an installation map (for example, JP2012-202821 A). With this conventional technique, the operator can confirm a positional relationship of the current position and installation point by using the mobile terminal (to be specific, the display thereof). As a result, it becomes easy for the operator to move to the installation point (target position).